Me assume ou me esquece
by Mi Yuuki x
Summary: Um casamento de aparência, uma paixão avassaladora e a culpa devastadora que consome o coração de Kurosaki Ichigo, um jovem médico que se encontra na situação mais dificil de sua vida.


_Gente, quanto tempo sem postar. Aproveito pra anunciar que minhas fics Entre o Amor e a Razão, Confusões de Uma Vida Perfeita e Sorria, Você está sendo Filmado VOLTARÃO a ser publicadas, mas devido a um problema tenso chamado: falta de tempo estão em hiatos há alguns meses! Peço mil desculpas, estou querendo continua-las o mais breve, mas estou numa correria só de mudança com meu noivo, apartamento novo, trabalho, viagem! _ Resumindo: Não tenho conseguido me dedicar COMO GOSTO as fics. Mas anuncio que EAR está próximo de voltar e perto do fim! Peço que não deixem de acompanhar e mil desculpas pela paciência._

_A fic da vez é BEM INUSITADA. Yaoi, Ichiruki, Ichishi! Tudo isso dedicado a Nanda Kuchiki, minha irmãzinha do coração, parceira de fics, loucuras e amiga que AMO MUITO! Decidi juntar todo nosso gosto por ANGST e ICHISHI de uma vez só! E ai está! Mas como eu precisava da cereja do bolo, a fic é baseada numa música do Imaginasamba chamada ME ASSUME OU ME ESQUECE. _

**ME ASSUME OU ME ESQUECE**

**Escrita por: Mi Yuuki X – Michele P.R.**

**Dedicada a: Nanda Kuchiki - Fernanda Pinheiro**

**Gênero: Romance, Angst, Yaoi**

**Pairings: IchIshi, Ichiruki **

A cortina de fino linho branco era delicada demais para bloquear os fortes raios de sol do amanhecer. E por mais que ele se sentisse incomodado pela claridade que penetrava o quarto, o conforto e o aroma delicioso que as roupas de cama exalavam o prendiam àquele sonho. Decidiu não abrir os olhos. Manteve-os cerrados, mas perscrutou com as mãos ágeis os lençóis e notando um vazio ao seu lado, percebeu estar não mais em um sonho, mas sim em um vazio pesadelo.  
Ishira Uryuu abriu o par de olhos azuis e despertou do recorrente pesadelo. Após o sonho de viver aquele amor proibido, ao acordar, ele não estava mais ali.  
Sentou-se com um suspiro e viu o bilhete num papel um tanto quanto amassado que ele havia deixado sob seus óculos. Abriu-o e leu:

"Ishida, tive que ir mais cedo. A Rukia acha que eu estou numa reunião hoje ela quer que eu leve as crianças na escola. Te amo."

"_**Se era só pra usar meu corpo,**__**  
**__**Você conseguiu pode ir**__**  
**__**Se contenta com tão pouco,**__**  
**__**Pior assim**_"

Não hesitou e em um misto de frustração e culpa, Uryuu amassou o bilhete em mãos e engoliu lágrimas amargas. De seu amado só sobrara as lembranças da maravilhosa noite de amor anterior. Noite em que se entregaram com paixão.  
Abraçou seu próprio corpo nú em uma tentativa de aquecer a si mesmo e sobrepor o frio que a ausência de seu amado deixava. E repentinamente se viu fincando as unhas nos próprios braços, fazendo o sangue esvair e escorrer pela pele branca imaculada.

Sentia-se imundo, impuro.

Era o melhor amigo de Ichigo e de sua esposa, Rukia. Vivia um amor proibido com um homem, coisa que seu pai jamais admitiria e ainda... um homem casado. Mais frustrante do que a repulsa por si mesmo era imaginar... Que o coração de Ichigo já tinha dono. Era uma mera distração da vida de casado que Ichigo não suportava.

"_**Se era só mais uma transa,**__**  
**__**Devia ter feito melhor**__**  
**__**Vai e não me deixa lembranças,**__**  
**__**Me viro só**_"

Deu de ombros e levantou-se, indo direto tomar uma ducha. O cirurgião-chefe do Hospital de Karakura deixou a água gélida purificar o corpo maculado pela culpa do prazer e do amor não correspondido.

- Cheguei!

Ichigo, que chegava com a blusa desabotoada na gola e a gravata frouxa, adentrava a sala de casa. Passava das sete da manhã e, para sua surpresa, Rukia que tinha uma importante reunião da empresa que sua família era dona ainda estava em casa. Não só em casa, mas lhe oferecendo a pior expressão do mundo. Também pudera, que mulher suportaria seu marido dormir fora de casa e chegar àquela hora?

Abraçou as duas meninas que logo correram atrás de um abraço do pai. As duas gêmeas, Akari e Harada tinham 5 anos. Gêmeas idênticas, puxaram a beleza da mãe exceto pelos olhos castanhos do pai.

- Como estão? Papai estava com saudade! – e dizendo isso, Ichigo tirou de dentro da bolsa duas caixas e as entregou a cada uma das filhas. – Abram.

- Pra gente, papai? – Harada, que a única diferença da irmã também uniformizada para a escola era a cor do laço que adornava seu cabelo, arregalou os olhos.

- É sim. – respondeu, afagando os cabelos negros repicados como os de Rukia.

- Uma Barbie! – Akari exclamou, sendo a primeira a abrir o presente. Arrancou um sorriso de satisfação do pai. – É exatamente a que eu queria, papai!

Em contrapartida, Harada, ao abrir o presente, esboçou um sorriso e logo se afastou.

- Que aconteceu, Harada-chan? – Ichigo questionou, preocupado. – Não queria essa boneca? Você me pediu tem um tempo...

- Não, papai, eu queria sim. Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, os olhos castanhos vagos sobre a bela boneca de longos cabelos loiros.

Ichigo franziu a fronte. Estava confuso. Engoliu a seco, sentindo-se triste ao ver a menina cabisbaixa enquanto a outra brincava feliz com a boneca. Devia ser coisa de criança... Levantou-se e deu de cara com a baixinha morena que tinha como esposa. De braços cruzados, tudo que Rukia fez foi dar as costas ao vê-lo se aproximar.

- Rukia!

Foi até sua mulher, chegando em seu quarto. A cama ainda estava desfeita e Rukia procurava algo no armário.

- Rukia! – chamou novamente e ela não respondeu. – Ei, meu bem, eu tive uma reunião hoje... – começava a se explicar. – Não consegui sair mais cedo. Até tivemos que ir a um drive-thru para conseguir comer, acredita?

Com a cara mais deslavada, Ichigo fingiu rir. Um riso que transbordava falsidade e mentiras que doía no fundo de sua alma.

A morena não respondeu.  
Não havia jeito.  
Apenas a abraçou por trás, depositando um beijo em sua nuca e com carinho acariciou o ventre elevado. Logo eles teriam o filho menino que tanto queriam... Não. Ichigo não queria aquele filho. Aliás, foi uma grande surpresa Rukia ter engravidado sendo que haviam decidido não ter mais filhos depois das gêmeas. Além disso era extremamente raro terem alguma intimidade. Nos seis meses de gestação de sua esposa, nunca mais havia sequer lhe tocado. Rukia simplesmente não permitia.

- Não vejo a hora desse bebezinho nascer e você ser só minha de novo... – sussurrou.

- Isso não vai acontecer. – respondeu Rukia, se desvencilhando dos braços dele.  
Ichigo ficou um tanto quanto desconcertado e por que não sem-graça? Deu alguns passos para trás e se sentou na beira da cama, observando a esposa.

- Por que estamos assim, Rukia? – Ichigo indagou.

- Por que estamos como?! Sem nos falar? Sem nos ver? Sem nos beijarmos? Sem sequer irmos pra cama? Por que suas filhas estão tristes? É porque você dorme fora todo dia, volta com cheiro de perfume de outra mulher!

- Rukia, você sabe que eu tenho plantões no hospital e reuniões de diretoria que só podem acontecer...

- Não, Ichigo! – a morena interrompeu. – Não é verdade!

- Pergunte a Orihime, a melhor amiga do Ishida! Ela vai te dizer que ele vive organizando reuniões e eu...

- Ichigo, você sabe que reunião tenho hoje?! – Rukia voltava a corta-lo.

- Da... da Boutique Kuchiki, claro. – Ichigo gaguejou. Tinha de ser algo de seu serviço, não?

- NÃO! – respondeu com agressividade. – Vou na escola das meninas! Fui chamada lá! A Harada-chan bateu de novo em uma coleguinha! Ela está se isolando, está triste, me perguntando todo dia onde está o pai dela que nunca está em casa!

- Mas... eu sempre estou aqui!  
- Não, Ichigo. Você PASSA aqui! Sua vida é lá fora! – apontou a janela. – Não aqui comigo! E é porque estou grávida, senão já tinha ido embora com as duas!

- Rukia, do que está falando!? Eu te amo!  
Aquela declaração que devia vir do âmago da alma de Ichigo, pronunciada tão levianamente, fez os cinco dedos de Rukia, sem hesitar, estapearem o rosto masculino do rapaz.

- Não, Ichigo. Você não me ama. Quem você ama tá lá fora!

O coração de Ichigo se partiu ao ver os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Estou cansada de viver sozinha com minhas filhas e nossos novo bebê. Cansada! – ela revelou. – Estou cansada de acreditar nos seus plantões, nas cirurgias que você faz com o Ishida! Você SEMPRE está com o Ishida, né? Quer que eu acredite como nisso?! Você chega... exalando cheiro de sexo!

Era a verdade. Ele, durante o tempo todo, estava com Ishida. Nos braços dele, se perdendo em seus beijos e numa experiência nova e proibida. Com tudo aquilo que tinha em casa. Esposa, filhas maravilhosas. Uma esposa que ele amava. Que ele cuidava. A quem jurou amar e respeitar...

- Rukia, eu...

- Me deixa Ichigo!

Foi tudo que ela disse antes de sair.

Ichigo observou Rukia pela janela. Ela saiu com as duas meninas e logo um carro preto parou a porta. Uma BMW último modelo. Sabia quem era o dono dela. Era Kaien Shiba, vide-diretor do Instituto Ukitake Juushirou, que cuidava de crianças doentes em situação carente. Tornou-se amigo de Rukia devido as atividades filantrópicas que a Boutique Kuchiki incentivava e se tornou parceiro e amigo pessoal da familia.

Viu a morena trocar dois beijos com o motorista e uma estranha situação. Rukia parecia irritada, estapeou a mão de Kaien e olhou para a janela. Quando deu de cara com Ichigo, ficou pálida. O carro partiu, deixando Ichigo em um mar de desolação.

Chegou no hospital arrasado. Atrasado para a cirurgia que devia ser realizada às 10.

Às 10:27 adentrava sua sala. Os olhos estavam inchados. Ergueu o rosto e então encarou quem se sentava em seu consultório: o chefe da cirurgia, Ishida Uryuu.

- Ishida?!

A voz de Ichigo mostrava o quão seu coração estava apertado. Teve vontade de pular em seus braços e chorar. Chorar como muitas vezes antes fez, tendo o afago de seu amigo e amado. Mas não. O olhar gélido de Ishida também não permitiu aproximação.

- A cirurgia que devo realizar é para as 10 horas, mas para isso você devia examinar o paciente às 9:30 e orientar aos enfermeiros para anestesia-lo.

- Me desculpe, Ishida... – o Kurosaki estava transtornado.

Uryuu observou o jovem médico que parecia derrubar tudo o que via no caminho. Estava distraído e quem o visse condenaria que estava em uma tristeza profunda.

O ruivo partiu para a arara próxima a porta e vestiu seu jaleco por cima da blusa social azul marinho que vestia. Abriu uma das gavetas do armário para tirar o estetoscópio e conseguiu derrubar todos os frascos de medicamentos possíveis que estavam na gaveta.

- DROGA! – Ichigo gritou, esmurrando a parede.

Ishida franziu o cenho. Viu Ichigo naquela atitude que nada lembrava ele, a não ser quando estava extremamente preocupado. Levantou-se e foi até o amado, tocando o ombro dele.

- ME DEIXA! – Ichigo gritou, arregalando os olhos e se encolhendo. Sentiu repulsa do toque de Ishida. – Eu já vou... – tentou se recompor. – Já vou examinar a senhora Misato e você poderá fazer a cirurgia... – ofegou.

- Que aconteceu, Kurosaki?! – Ishida indagou preocupado com a atitude atípica do médico.

- Ishida... eu... quero pedir demissão. – Ichigo foi direto, evitando encarar os olhos azuis do rapaz.

- Anh?! – Ishida piscou. – Mas do que está falando?!

- Eu vou ajudar no exame da Misato-san, sei que é uma cirurgia de emergência e atender meus pacientes de hoje e amanhã eu não venho mais, ok?

- Mas está louco, KUROSAKI ICHIGO?! – Uryuu disse o nome completo do amado. – Do que está falando?!

- Eu não posso mais te ver, Ishida! Só isso! – Ichigo assumiu, andando em círculos pelo consultório. – Está tudo errado! Eu amo a Rukia! Ela vai ter um filho meu! E já temos duas filhas! Temos a vida perfeita! Eu... estou sendo um canalha!

Ishida apenas observava a explosão de Ichigo. Via-se tanto desespero nos olhos do jovem que até mesmo o chefe-cirurgião teve pena.

- E o nosso... sentimento um pelo outro?! – Ishida gaguejou.

- Sentimento? – Ichigo riu ironicamente, passando os dedos pelos fios laranjas. –

Eu amo a Rukia, Ishida! Não você... – ele se afastava, fora de si. – Não você! Ela é... a mulher da minha vida! MULHER! Entende? Você... Eu te odeio, Ishida! Você está destruindo minha vida! Nunca mais me procura, ok?

O rapaz viu Ichigo partir. Aquelas palavras eram facas penetrando lentamente em seu coração. A lâmina mais afiada possível: o desprezo. Aquilo era a pior arma para se usar contra quem ama. Ele o odiava... Era apenas uma diversão... Apenas o desprezava...

E num misto de fúria e raiva, não hesitou em derrubar tudo que havia na mesa de Ichigo. E nas coisas caídas estava um porta-retrato de Ichigo com Rukia.

Arremessou-o contra a porta que Ichigo havia batido.

"_**Pega tuas coisas**__**  
**__**Cruza essa porta**__**  
**__**Sei que o teu coração não tem dono**__**  
**__**Pra viver um amor assim não tô pronto**_"

Saiu pelo hospital afora, derrubando enfermeiras e pessoas pelo caminho.

Deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente.

Talvez a dor de quem feria era mais profunda de quem era ferido.

Abandonar Ishida era algo... doloroso demais.

Quantas lembranças, quanto amor, quanto carinho em tempos de desolação?

Lembrava-se quando Rukia começou a rejeitá-lo. Sentia-se tão mal e seu único amigo a quem confessava tantas dores e amarguras era Ishida. Não demorou muito e aconteceu. Nunca imaginava se apaixonar por um homem. Mas não era por um homem que estava apaixonado. Era por Ishida, seu homem.

Ligou o carro a toda e partiu, cantando os pneus. Tinha de ir até Rukia, confessar tudo a ela, pedir perdão e voltar a viver feliz com sua amada esposa.

"_**Quer liberdade**__**  
**__**E eu sentimento**__**  
**__**Pelo visto você não me merece**__**  
**__**Quem me dera se você soubesse**_"

- Dr. Ishida! Dr. Ishida!

Ele ouvia lhe chamarem do outro lado da porta, mas não respondeu.

Sentado em um canto do consultório, envolto apenas das lembranças e pertences de seu amado, ele ouviu o celular tocar. Retirou-o do jaleco e viu que se tratava da emergência. Estava atrasado para o procedimento da senhora Misato. Ignorou a ligação e talvez em um puro instinto masoquista, chegou as mensagens de seu amado.

"_Não vai dar hoje, a Rukia não tá se sentindo bem. Te amo_."  
"_Não posso. Tenho que levar as crianças no dentista_."  
"_Hoje? Não vai dar, vou jantar com a Rukia_."

As lágrimas caíram sobre a tela do aparelho. Como não se tocara antes? Ichigo estava certo. O que fizeram era... terrível demais. Fez seu melhor amigo trair sua melhor amiga e se relacionou livremente com ele. Estava destruindo uma família.

"_**Que pra mim**__**  
**__**Desse jeito louco não funciona**__**  
**__**Tem que ser intenso além da cama**__**  
**__**Mas você não reconhece**_"

Chegou até a escola e lá viu o carro parado de Kaien. Estacionou próximo a ele. Rukia ainda devia estar lá. Adentrou a grande escola onde suas filhas estudavam e não demorou muito para chegar no pátio.

Viu a mulher com cabelos negros repicados e logo reconheceu o belo sorriso que ela oferecia para alguém que estava do lado de dentro da secretaria.

- Rukia! – Ichigo abriu o maior dos sorrisos.

Ver sua mulher linda, deslumbrante, grávida de seu filho, era o maior dos presentes.

Enxugou as lágrimas e correu até ela. Mas no caminho viu a morena ser puxada por um forte braço e Kaien, aquele com quem ela falava, abocanhar seus lábios.  
O mundo de Ichigo desabou. As pernas do jovem médico quase desmoronaram. O chão simplesmente ruiu sob seus pés. Apoiou-se a grade que separava o jardim do pátio e observou o moreno que acariciava o ventre de sua amada. O **seu **filho.

Trocaram mais um beijo carinhoso e Kaien a abraçou.

- Rukia...

A morena saltou quando olhou para trás e viu o ruivo. Seu marido. Ele estava pálido, em choque e Kaien, ao seu lado, estava desconcertado.

- Seu miserável! – Ichigo disse entre os dentes, preparando-se para partir para cima.

- Pare, Ichigo! – Rukia pediu, colocando-se entre os dois.

- Rukia...? Sua... Você está grávida do nosso filho! Como ousa!? – Ichigo retrucou, descrente em tudo que via.

- Ichigo... esse filho não é seu. – Rukia desviou o olhar. – Esse filho é do Kaien.

- O que?! – Ichigo se engasgou, arregalando os olhos. – Mas... você ia fingir que era meu? Você... me traiu esse tempo todo, Rukia?!

- Ichigo... foi inevitável. – ela tentou se explicar.

- Inevitável?! – o médico retrucou. – Você me trai, eu te dou tudo que você quer e...

- Você não me deu carinho, Ichigo! Era isso que eu queria! – Rukia cortou. – Agora que você sabe... bem, não tem mais jeito. Eu to grávida do Kaien e... o amo também.

Ichigo riu, descrente. Estava a beira da loucura.

- Você o ama... – murmurou. – Ok.

"_**Sendo assim**_

_**É melhor para com o fingimento**_

_**Ninguém tá aqui pra perder tempo,**_

_**Me assume ou me esquece.**_"

Deu as costas para o mundo que talvez um dia ele próprio tenha negado e agora recebia o troco. Doeu. Doía profundamente. Perdera Ishida, desprezara quem amava e Rukia... ela já estava bem encaminhada com outro, grávida de outro.  
Ligou o carro e partiu, sem direção, com o máximo de velocidade que podia.  
E sem perceber, aquele sol que brilhava com tanta beleza na manhã estava escondido por trás das nuvens escuras que agora despejavam uma forte tempestade.

Ele chorava, acelerando o carro cada vez mais. Não tinha rumo. Não sabia nem para onde estava indo. Avançava sinais, ultrapassava carros.

Não havia para onde ir.

O telefone tocou e Ichigo olhou pelo canto dos olhos o número no celular sobre o painel do carro. Ishida. Estava decidido, não atenderia.

Pisou mais fundo e acelerou. O velocímetro batendo nos 140km/h.  
Só havia um destino.

A alta velocidade não permitiu que ele percebesse o carro que entrava pelo cruzamento a sua esquerda. Apenas o enorme estrondo e o impacto do carro vermelho que dirigia o alertaram do que acontecia. O carro capotou uma, duas, três vezes até que parou, mas isso... Ichigo não viu.

- Dr. Ishida!

A enfermeira, assim que viu Ishida sair do consultório do Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo, tratou de chamar o atônito chefe da cirurgia.

- Por causa do atraso o Dr. Ryuuken assumiu a cirurgia, ele está irritado porque não foi feita a avaliação no paciente antes do procedimento. – a jovem explicava. – Agora recebemos um chamado de que houve um acidente na rodovia em direção ao leste de Karakura.

- Quantos feridos? – o doutor que esperava a máquina de café terminar seu serviço se apoiou à parede. Seu estado era deplorável.

- Um só. Parece que é um jovem, mas o estado é bem grave.

Um estalo chamou a atenção de Ishida. O peito do chefe da cirurgia doeu quando ouviu a movimentação que vinha da emergência. Correu até lá para ver o rapaz destroçado sobre a maca. Os cabelos laranja estavam manchados com sangue, assim como suas vestes, as mesmas que ele usava ao sair do hospital.

- Kurosaki! – ele gritou.

- É o Dr. Kurosaki! – um dos enfermeiros que prestavam os primeiros socorros reafirmou.

- Como isso aconteceu?! – Ishida perguntou, levando uma das mãos aos lábios e a outra a cabeça. Estava desesperado.

- Ele estava em altíssima velocidade na autoestrada. O carro capotou várias vezes e os airbags não funcionaram. – uma das enfermeiras que cuidava do oxigênio do jovem médico respondeu. – Ele não está reagindo!

O mundo de Ishida parou. Os batimentos cardíacos que falhavam constantemente eram uma sinfonia do pânico aos seus ouvidos. Apenas observava enquanto todos corriam em busca de formas de salvar a vida de Ichigo. 75... 70... 62... 55... Os números caiam vertiginosamente a cada segundo que passava e Ishida não era capaz de fazer nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Estamos perdendo ele! – uma das doutoras que o atendia afirmou.  
Ishida observava desolado a equipe tentando reanimar o rapaz. E de alguma forma ele ouviu algo que lhe levou de volta ao passado.

" _Por que eu me sinto... tão bem,... quando estou ao seu lado_"  
A imagem do jovem de jaleco no laboratório da faculdade trazia paz. Aquele sorriso tão especial, que era oferecido a poucos. Destginado somente a ele.

- Deve ser porque somos amigos há muito tempo... – Ishida respondeu, tímido, ao ajeitar os óculos."

Na penumbra ele podia ver os olhos castanhos brilhando. Refletindo-lhe. . Amavam-se sem restrição."

- Kuro... saki...

Ele sentiu duas mãos firmes tocarem seu ombro e voltou de seu devaneio. Piscou e viu o conhecido dr. Hibari, conhecido por seu jeito gentil e terno.

- Dr. Ishida, dê licença. Sabemos que está perturbado, o Dr. Kurosaki é seu amigo e...

- NÃO! – Ishida retrucou. – Vamos... Vamos salvar o Kurosaki!

Ishida afastou os médicos que lhe bloqueavam o caminho até Ichigo e, respirando fundo, examinou cada ferimento, seus sinais vitais e os relatórios dos exames que a equipe fazia.

- Precisamos leva-lo para a cirurgia imediatamente! – exclamou antes de se aproximar do rosto ferido do amado e sussurrar. – Eu não vou sair do seu lado, Kurosaki. Vamos te salvar!

Demorou quatro horas para que a cirurgia terminasse. Uryuu estava totalmente esgotado, tenso. Ainda acompanhou quando levaram Ichigo para um dos melhores quartos do hospital.

E parece que realmente um milagre havia salvado Ichigo. O estado dele ainda era grave, permanecia inconsciente, então apenas quando o efeito da anestesia passasse que veriam se o jovem médico teria alguma sequela.

Ishida, inquieto, examinava constantemente o rapaz.

- Dr. Ishida, vá descansar um pouco. – a enfermeira a cargo de Ichigo pediu.

- Tem razão. – suspirou o doutor ao notar que ainda estava com a máscara utilizada no procedimento.

- Os pertences do dr. Kurosaki estão na sua sala. – avisou.

Ele se retirou, mesmo hesitante e foi até sua sala. Fechou a porta e suspirou, exausto. Retirou a touca, soltando os cabelos e as luvas manchadas de sangue, as quais depositou no lavatório próximo.

Viu sobre a mesa a maleta de Ichigo e sobre ela o celular do rapaz.

Havia esquecido de avisar a Rukia. Ela devia estar preocupada.

Sentou-se a sua mesa e foi até a agenda, ligando em seguida para a esposa do amigo.

Tocou uma, duas vezes, três vezes.

- Ichigo, eu não quero saber de você! – foi o que Ishida ouviu ao ser atendido.

- KU-KUCHIKI-SAN!

- Ishida?! – Rukia gaguejou do outro lado da linha.

- Kuchiki-san, sou eu.

- O que aconteceu?! Esse não é o celular do Ichigo?

- É... – ele engoliu seco, estranhando a situação. – É que o Kurosaki... sofreu um acidente.

- Ai, meu Deus! – Rukia parecia assustada.

- Tivemos que fazer uma cirurgia de emergência. Ele teve ferimentos graves, estava em altíssima velocidade.

- Ichigo... – Ishida ouviu um choro silencioso do outro lado da linha.

- Não se preocupe, Kuchiki-san. Ele está fora de perigo. Está sedado, mas saiu tudo bem na cirurgia.

- Obrigada, Ishida.

- Quem é?! – o médico ouviu uma voz masculina ao fundo.

- O Ichigo sofreu um acidente! Ele está internado, teve que ser...

.  
- Dane-se ele! Desliga isso, Rukia! – ordenava o homem.

- Kuchiki-san, está tudo bem?! – Ishida perguntou preocupado.

- Eu... tenho que desligar! – Rukia disse um tanto quanto desnorteada.

- Está tudo bem? Quem está aí, Kuchiki-san?!

- Me dê noticias, ok?! – ela pediu apressada antes da ligação cair... ou alguém ter desligado.

O quincy se assustou, mas era melhor resolver isso melhor depois. Apenas recostou em sua cadeira para cair no sono. Estava esgotado.

- Dr. Ishida!

A enfermeira que cuidava de Ichigo adentrou sua sala apressada, escancarando a porta. Sua expressão era péssima e ela estava afobada.

- O que houve?! – Ishida, ainda desorientado pelo breve cochilo, ajeitou os óculos, levantando-se da cadeira.

- O Dr. Kurosaki!

Foi tudo que ela teve tempo de dizer.

Ishida correu, subiu o elevador quase que destruindo o botão do décimo quinto andar, onde Ichigo estava. Seu coração a mil enquanto sua mente pensava mil possibilidades. Assim que a porta se abriu ele saiu pelo corredor, desviando dos pacientes e médicos que circulavam pelo local.

E, instintivamente, enquanto lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, ele seguiu o som de um bip continuo que indicava que o coração de seu amado havia parado de bater.  
Quando chegou a porta do quarto, a equipe já se afastava com uma expressão triste. Todos eram muito amigos de Ichigo. Era uma perda imensa.

Ishida sentiu seu peito se comprimir e se entregou a um choro escandaloso. Urrou. Urrou ao ver o rosto tranquilo do jovem que não possuía mais vida. Agarrou-se ao corpo que aos poucos perdia o calor enquanto implorava em urros para que Ichigo abrisse os olhos, para que a vida voltasse a ele. Infelizmente era tarde demais.

- Dr. Ishida!

Ishida acordou de sobressalto. Ofegante, pálido e zonzo. A enfermeira se assustou.

- Dr. Ishida, o que houve? – ela tocava o ombro do jovem cirurgião. – Está se sentindo mal?

- Na.. Nada... Só... tive um pesadelo. Onde está o Kurosaki?! – era tudo o que importava para ele.

- Ele está inconsciente ainda. – a jovem de cabelos castanhos explicou enquanto oferecia um copo de água para Ishida. – O Dr. Kurosaki está se recuperando muito bem.

- Ah... Obrigado. – agradeceu ao bebericar um pouco da água. – Vou ver como ele está.

Recompondo-se do pesadelo terrível, o cirurgião Ishida Uryuu vestiu seu jaleco, ajeitou o estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço e seguiu em direção ao quarto de Ichigo. Mesmo caminho terrível que acabara de traçar em seu inconsciente.

Adentrou o elevador, cumprimentando dois enfermeiros que se curvaram respeitosamente e uma senhora que trazia seu pequeno filho que devia ter aproximadamente 8 anos.

- Mamãe, pergunta! – o menino parecia impaciente.  
Ishida sorriu ao pequeno, apertando o botão número 15. Até aquilo lembrava Ichigo.

- Não, o doutor está ocupado! – a mãe advertiu, franzindo o cenho.  
- Mas eu quero saber! Nós vimos quando o dr. Kurosaki chegou, estou preocupado!

Ishida então reconheceu o pequeno. Era uma das crianças carentes que o hospital atendia a pedido do Instituto Ukitake Juushiro.

- Está preocupado com o dr. Kurosaki? – Ishida perguntou sorrindo.  
- Sim! – o menino abriu um sorriso. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam ao ver que teria noticias do tão querido médico. – O senhor sabe de alguma coisa do dr. Kurosaki? Ele é muito legal e me curou! Eu saí do hospital por causa dele, que me salvou! – explicou.

- Me desculpe, doutor. – a mãe corou. – Ele admira muito o doutor e estávamos aqui para uma revisão do tratamento dele quando vimos o dr. Kurosaki chegar depois do acidente.

- Tudo bem. – Ishida sorriu. – Não se preocupe. O dr. Kurosaki vai melhorar. Já operamos ele e se ficar tudo bem, logo ele estará completamente recuperado.  
- Mas o melhor médico é o dr. Kurosaki! Quem é tão bom para ajuda-lo senão ele mesmo? – o menino contorceu os lábios, desconfiado.

- Eu prometo para você que, se voltar aqui dentro de alguns dias, o dr. Kurosaki vai estar bem de saúde e te atendendo! – sorriu Ishida.

- Promete mesmo? – a criança ergueu o dedo mindinho pedindo para o médico selar a promessa.

- Prometo! – Ishida sorriu, enlaçando seu dedo no do menino.  
A campainha do elevador tocou e ele então cumprimentou quem ainda permanecia no elevador e foi ao encontro de seu amado.

Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios.

Ichigo era um médico exemplar. As crianças o amavam. Era um poço de ternura.  
"- Ishida, por que você quer ser médico? – Ichigo perguntou enquanto mordia a ponta do lápis.

- Ei, esse lápis é meu! Mais um que você faz isso! – o estudante de medicina reclamou, tomando o objeto do amigo, emburrado. – Eu faço... porque eu tenho que assumir os negócios do meu pai. – respondeu coçando a cabeça. – E você?  
- Porque eu quero salvar as pessoas. – Ichigo respondeu. – Quero ajudar e proteger que exista um dia que não teremos ninguém no hospital precisando da nossa ajuda! – revelou.

E ver Ichigo revelar aquilo com tanta paixão fez Ishida corar.  
- Bem, vamos continuar... – o rapaz, envergonhado, voltou a se concentrar no livro a frente.

- Eu tenho que ir. – levantou-se o ruivo, recolhendo os livros.

- Já? Não estudamos nem anatomia ainda hoje! – ralhou.

- É que eu tenho um encontro... com a Rukia! – sorriu.

Ishida sorriu para o amigo. Ele estava apaixonado pela irmã de um poderoso dono de uma empresa que estudava administração na faculdade.

Viu o amigo partir e, distraído, colocou o lápis que tirara de Ichigo em seus lábio, mordiscando-o. Notou que ainda estava banhado com a saliva do ruivo, mas não se incomodou. Estranhamente ele gostou.

Adentrou o quarto com um ar de tristeza. Assim que cruzou a porta, a outra enfermeira que ficara a cargo dos cuidados de Ichigo os deixou a sós.

Tinha de cumprir seu serviço antes de tudo. Foi até a mesa próxima e pegou a prancheta, verificando o estado do médico. Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que tudo estava indo bem.

O rosto de Ichigo estava exposto, ele consegui respirar sem auxílio e, apesar das escoriações que ainda eram visíveis, permanecia... perfeito.

Uryuu pegou a pequena lanterna de dentro de seu jaleco e forçou abrir os olhos castanhos do rapaz. Tocou sua fronte, sentiu sua temperatura e, em um momento de fraqueza, deixou um soluço escapar.

Como era bom sentir aquele corpo quente, vivo! Como temeu perder aquele que era o raio de sol das suas manhãs, aquele que o cativou pelo seu jeito, sua alegria de viver, seus impulsos.

- Kurosaki... – ele chamou. – Hoje eu quis ser médico como você: para salvar as pessoas. Para proteger quem eu amo. – revelou. – Por favor... Não demora a acordar. Eu preciso... dizer a você que você está certo. Que sua vida é com a Rukia. Que errei.

Ishida baixou a cabeça, deixou umas lágrimas teimosas escaparem até que sentiu em suas mãos os dedos de Ichigo espasmarem.

- Kurosaki!? – Ishida piscou, tentando secar as lágrimas quando o encarou.

Com dificuldade Ichigo abriu os olhos castanhos. Estavam vagos, embebidos na desorientação. Onde estava? Tinha visto Rukia... Rukia com Kaien. Eles estão juntos. E depois daquilo? Só lembrava de ver uma luz forte e tudo escureceu.

- Kurosaki! – Ishida chamou apreensivo.

Ele tentou dizer algo, mas apenas um gemido incompreensível foi emitido.  
- Kurosaki, fique calmo. – pediu. – Está tudo bem!

Estava confuso.

- Ishi... da? – murmurou.

- Fique calmo. Você passou por um acidente terrível e uma cirurgia complicada.  
Acidente? Ichigo não se lembrava. Não se lembrava de nada. A não ser... de Rukia.

- Ishida... – ele voltou a chamar. – Me... perdoa!

- Kurosaki! – Ishida engoliu a seco. – Não fale, por favor. Não tem nada que me pedir perdão! – advertiu, afagando os cabelos laranja. – Só quero te pedir pra ficar bem!

- Eu estou bem... se eu estiver com você, Ishida!

O médico se surpreendeu e corou. Será que Ichigo delirava?

- A Rukia... me traia com o Kaien... – Ichigo explicou.

- Kaien? Do Instituto Ukitake?! – Ishida arregalou os olhos. – Bem... você não pode culpa-la. Você fez o mesmo.

Ichigo suspirou.

- O pior de tudo... é que o filho que ela tá esperando... é dele.

- Kurosaki... – ele viu o olhar triste de Ichigo. – Por favor, não pense nisso. Voces ainda vão se acertar.

- Não, Ishida. Quem eu amo... é você. – sorriu, mesmo que fracamente.

- Kurosaki...

- Você salvou minha vida... Você fez meu coração voltar a bater... Então... por favor, faça com que ele bata sempre! Fique comigo! – pediu, afagando a mão do médico.

- Kurosaki...

- Era para eu não estar mais nesse mundo. Se você me salvou... me dê um sentido para viver. Seja meu! – Ichigo quase chorava.

- Eu sempre vou te salvar, Ichigo! – afagou os cabelos do jovem. – Sempre vou estar com você. A vida que eu te devolvi... é minha. É para você viver ao meu lado eternamente. Para proteger quem eu amo.

THE END?

_E ai, gostaram? Extremamente dramático, não? ^_^' Essa oneshot foi escrita em um único dia no Docs sendo supervisionada a quem dedico ela, a Nanda Kuchiki! Amiga, te adoro demais! Espero que tenha curtido a fic, fiz com tudo que amamos e mais um pouco! 3 Demorei a publicar, mas você sabe que é de coração!_


End file.
